


Fuego y Mar

by Lobo_errante



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Calypso past, M/M, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, sex mention
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobo_errante/pseuds/Lobo_errante
Summary: Luego de haber sido abandonados por su respectivas parejas, Leo y Percy vuelven sumamente cercanos. Sin embargo, una noche el latino comete un grave error con respecto a su relación con el hijo de Poseidón, ¿podrá repararlo o Percy lo odiará por siempre? Porque calmar a un hijo del mar o convivir con el fuego nunca es fácil.





	1. Abandono y despecho.

Fuego y mar.

Disclamer: Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento.

—Hey, chico acuático —llamo Leo al ver pasar a Percy de camino al Bunker número nueve—, me preguntaba si querrías…

La sonrisa de Valdez cambio a una mueca triste cuando vio que el hijo de Poseidón pasaba de largo sin mirarlo siquiera. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, lo habría enfrentado y le habría reclamado por ello pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Y todo era su culpa.

Dioses, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Se suponía que eso no debía de ocurrir. Él había muerto y revivido para sacar a Calypso de Ogygia y Percy había sobrevivido al Tártaro al lado de Annabeth, parecía que, por fin, Leo se quedaría con la chica mientras que su amigo afianzaría aún más su lazo con la hija de Atenea y ambos tendrían su final feliz, todo lo feliz que un semidiós pudiera ser, claro.  

Pero como al destino, a Afrodita u otro posible culpable cuya identidad Leo no alcanzaba a adivinar, le gustaba divertirse a costa de jugar con sus vidas, todo se había ido al garete.

Percy y Annabeth habían roto su relación algunos meses después de lo ocurrido con Gea y el Tártaro luego de que esta le confesara al joven de ojos verde mar su intención de enfocarse en su carrera como arquitecta de Olimpo y que, aunque su tiempo juntos había sido maravilloso, no tenía cabeza para nada más.

Calypso, por su parte, fue un poco menos sutil. Le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho pero estaba cansada de pelear con él y prefería explorar el mundo por su cuenta.

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero el moreno de ojos verdes y él se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde entonces.  Quizá fuera porque ambos estaban solteros o tal vez porque habían sido abandonados por razones similares, Leo no lo sabía y, francamente, le daba igual a esas alturas.

Percy lo hacía reír y se reía de sus chistes, lo acompañaba en sus bromas y siempre podía contar con él cuando la melancolía y la tristeza lo acechaban y Piper no estaba para confortarlo.

Hasta aquella noche.

Aquella noche en la que tanto Annabeth como Calypso retornaron al campamento, ambas más bellas que nunca por la felicidad que sus nuevas vidas les traían además de lo que obviamente se cocinaba entre  ellas con Reina, la pretora del campamento Romano, lugar donde la titán había hecho la última parada en su viaje recorriendo el mundo antes de regresar al lugar que la cobijo tras abandonar la isla.

Ambas chicas claramente competían por la atención de la hija de Belona, Annabeth narrando las mejoras que había hecho al Olimpo inspiradas en su estancia en Nueva Roma mientras que Calypso detallaba los cambios hechos en el jardín y agradecía a Reina el haberle permitido quedarse un tiempo así como ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Valdez alcanzó su límite cuando atrapó a Piper mirando con interés y cierta pena a la romana, quien hacia una verdadera demostración de paciencia al no abandonar la mesa y permitir que ambas se destrozaran como, claramente, querían hacer.

No recordaba mucho luego abandonar la mesa con el resto de los campistas pendientes de aquella bomba a punto de estallar.

No recordaba haberse cruzado con Percy, no recordaba haberlo besado o haber terminado en su cabaña, su mente se hallaba obnubilada por la imagen de su ahora ex novia coqueteando con la hija de Belona frente a todo el mundo y, cuando reaccionó, era demasiado tarde.

Aún podía ver la imagen del cuerpo de Jackson cuando cerraba los ojos, sudado y sonrojado entre un mar de ropa tirada y sábanas revueltas mientras arremetía en su interior, dejando que el despecho se canalizara en un acto apasionado y violento.

Lo peor vino después cuando reparo en el daño que le había causado al de ojos verdes, marcas que iban desde un simple chupón en el cuello hasta una quemadura en el tobillo derecho y la espalda baja.

_—Perdóname sirenito —había dicho Leo a la mañana siguiente—, ¿te lastime? —agregó muerto de vergüenza y culpa por lo ocurrido._

_—Pudo haber sido peor —respondió Percy haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentarse para ponerse la playera—, pudiste haberme quemado por dentro. Me preguntó si Will se refería a eso cuando dijo que_ **_‹‹_ ** _Me pondrías a arder_ **_››_ ** _—agregó mirándolo con el rostro rojo._

_Eso lo descoloco, ¿de verdad Percy había hablado con el hijo de Apolo sobre eso?_

_—¿Le preguntaste a Will sobre sexo gay? —quiso saber incrédulo._

_—Algo así —contestó un tanto incómodo—. En realidad le pregunte sobre..._

_—¿Qué cosa? —pronunció el latino repentinamente tenso._

_—Creo que me gustas Leo._

Después de eso todo era confuso.

Desconfianza por su parte, Jackson repitiendo su declaración mientras le aseguraba que no era ninguna broma seguida una discusión entre ambos y finalmente, Percy echándolo de su cabaña hecho un mar de furia.

Desde entonces habían trascurrido dos meses y Leo se sentía ahogado, cada vez que intentaba acercarse se topaba con un mar embravecido que mezclaba la indiferencia y el resentimiento plasmado en los ojos del hijo del dios del mar.

Y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer para reparar lo que él mismo se había encargado de destruir.


	2. Frustración

Percy apuró el paso y se concentro en llegar a la arena de entrenamiento cuando escucho al hijo de Hefesto llamarle, ahora entendía porque Clarisse pasaba tanto tiempo entrenando cuando Chris enfermo y Quirón le pidió volver a sus actividades mientras aguardaban el regreso del señor D al campamento.

Apuñalar, desmembrar y llenar de cortes a los muñecos de práctica o simplemente practicar con las armas ayudaba a canalizar la frustración de cualquiera. Además de alejar sus ideas sobre inundar la cabaña o el bunker número nueve.

Los otros hijos de Hefesto no merecían padecer por los errores de Leo además de que ya había tenido más que suficiente con el dios herrero cuando acabó rodeado por arañas metálicas en el túnel del amor con Annabeth o cuando había terminado en Ogygia al recuperar uno de sus talleres durante la invasión de los sirvientes de Cronos. Lo último que deseaba era terminar como brocheta humana a manos del fuego.

Bastante tenía ya con las quemaduras que Valdez le había dejado en el cuerpo esa noche.

El hijo de Poseidón saludo a Will al pasar por la cabaña de Apolo, definitivamente estaría en deuda con Solace por todo lo que había hecho por él antes y después del incidente. Además de ser el único que sabía lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido. Aunque sospechaba que Piper también pudiera estar al tanto, después de todo era la mejor amiga de Leo y una hija de Afrodita para rematar. Solo esperaba que no lo compadeciera, no podía lidiar con eso aún.

Al llegar a su destino, Percy dejó que su frustración se tornara en algo positivo, dando estocadas y apuñalando las zonas en los muñecos donde se podía matar o incapacitar al oponente en combate de forma limpia y certera.

Cerró los ojos y le dio una puñalada a uno de los muñecos justo a la altura del corazón.

—Te sienta bien toda esa ira, Jackson —lo halago Clarisse al verlo para luego clavar su lanza en una pierna de los falsos enemigos— pero me temo de que es hora de que pares. Will te está buscando.

Percy casi sonrió. Will se ganaría un lugar en los Campos Elíseos si seguía así.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar rememorar su charla con Solace cuando se dio cuenta de que Valdez le importaba más de lo acostumbrado.

_—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —había pronunciado el de ojos verdes cuando el rubio atendía sus lesiones luego del juego de captura la bandera._

_—Estás haciéndolo ahora —el hijo de Apolo sonrió—. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Nico?_

_—Solo sucedió —Will contuvo una risa al ver la expresión confusa del otro—. Lo siento, simplemente no puedo explicarlo. Un día me di cuenta de que quería ver a Nico feliz, no importaba que o con quién._

_—Pero Nico es un chico —insistió Percy—, ¿no se te hizo raro al inicio?_

_—Amor es amor Percy —respondió el rubio— y creo que alguien puede amar a cualquier persona independientemente del género que tenga. Además, Leo y tú hacen una pareja muy linda._

_Llegado a este punto, el hijo del mar se ruborizó._

_—Yo nunca dije..._

_—No es necesario —lo interrumpió Solace sin descuidar la labor de vendarle el antebrazo—, se nota que hay algo especial entre ustedes._

_—Pero Annabeth y yo..._

_—Percy —volvió a interrumpir el hijo de Apolo—. Annabeth ya siguió con su camino y tú mereces ser feliz ya sea solo, con Leo o con cualquier otra persona. No dejes que tus miedos te arrebaten eso._

_—Gracias Will —sonrió el moreno—, Leo tiene razón. Eres un tipo genial._

Y Solace era genial. Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando tuvo que levantarse antes que nadie para atender sus heridas.

_—No me creyó, Will —se lamentó Percy mientras el de ojos azules revisaba atentamente sus quemaduras y cada uno de sus arañazos y rasguños._

_—Me es difícil creer que Leo te haya hecho esto —comentó el nombrado mientras aplicaba ungüento en el tobillo quemado del moreno. El encuentro entre ambos, sin lugar a dudas, había sido violento. El hijo de Poseidón tenia suerte de no haber sufrido un desgarre interno o más quemaduras._

_—Lo hizo —confirmo el herido en tono amargo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?_

_—Primero dejar que te atienda —puntualizó—, después puedes contarme que sucedió. No le diré a nadie._

Desde entonces Will se había convertido en su consejero y amigo. Era quién atendía sus lesiones, veía que no se descompensara y trataba de estar disponible cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar o un oído para renegar de su suerte. Y una de las pocas razones por las que no se dejaba consumir por el fuego de la rabia y la frustración todavía.

Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido poner su corazón bajo las llamas ardientes que yacían contenidas en las manos de los hijos del dios herrero.

Más le valía a Leo dejar de buscarlo o se encargaría de mostrarle lo peligroso que era el mar cuando se encontraba agitado. Así sentiría como era morirse sofocado por la frustración y la rabia. 


	3. Celos y confrontación

Valdez tragó saliva inquieto al ver, desde la distancia, cómo Percy le daba una estocada a uno de los muñecos de pruebas en el pecho con la espada. No quería pensar en las posibles personas con las que el de ojos verdes descargaría ese ataque aunque, posiblemente, él encabezara la lista.

Espero a que saliera de la arena para tratar de hablar con él. Después de todo, Percy no podía estar molesto con él por siempre ¿o sí? Leo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta recuperar a la relación que tenía con el hijo de Poseidón, salvo pedirle consejo a Piper, no estaba tan desesperado aún.

El latino estaba convencido de que la castaña lo perseguiría por todo el campamento, daga en mano, si se enteraba de lo ocurrido y no estaba listo para padecer por la embrujahabla propia de las hijas Afrodita o soportar sermones sobre la manera tan insensible e impulsiva en la que se había comportado.

Pedirle perdón a Percy era algo que Valdez estaba decidido de hacer solo y el hecho de que Jackson estuviera sonriendo en esos momentos parecía una buena señal para acercarse. Quizá esta vez sí lograría que el moreno lo escuchara y volvieran a jugarle bromas a todos más tarde.

—Hey Aquaman —llamo el castaño esperanzado de obtener una respuesta positiva mientras se acercaba corriendo al aludido.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el destino lo odiaba.

Will Solace estaba ahí con cara de estar esperando a alguien mientras sostenía un refresco en la mano y su arco en la otra además de portar su carcaj a la espalda.

No es que el hijo de Apolo le cayera mal, al contrario, lo consideraba un tipo genial pero el hecho de que, recientemente, al rubio le hubiera dado por arruinar sus intentos de acercamiento con el de ojos verdes lo ponía de mal humor y que el hijo de Poseidón pasara tanto tiempo con él y le sonriera de esa forma no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a dominar sus emociones.

¿Dónde carajos estaba Nico cuando lo necesitaba?

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —pronuncio Will con una sonrisa cuando vio a Jackson acercarse.

—Clarisse dijo que me estabas buscando —dijo Percy—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo quería darte esto —respondió el rubio engregándole el refresco— y asegurarme que no te hayas lastimado la muñeca entrenando otra vez.

Llegado a ese punto, el hijo de Poseidón hizo una mueca.

—Will...

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien —insistió al tiempo que se percataba de la presencia del hijo de Hefesto en el lugar.

—Aún no sé cómo Nico te aguanta.

Las miradas azul y castaña se encontraron por encima del hombro de Jackson. Will se forzó a permanecer calmado, tenía que sacar a Percy de ahí antes de que pasara algo desagradable

—Solo ven conmigo —pidió—, tengo que hacer el inventario de la enfermería y Nico no está para ayudarme.

Viendo como su oportunidad podía escurrirse entre sus manos, Valdez decidió intervenir.

—Oye Percy —volvió a intentar dándole un golpecito en el hombro—, quería saber si podrías... —Leo trago nervioso cuando los ojos verde mar se clavaron en él— Ayudarme con algo —finalizó nervioso.

El hijo de Poseidón miró al castaño y después al rubio un momento. Luego de hacerle una seña al hijo de Apolo para que no se inquietara, volteo hacia el hijo de Hefesto y le dirigió la palabra por primera por primera vez en dos meses.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude, Valdez?

Era el momento de aclarar todo de una buena vez.

 


End file.
